Taking Over
by Kagz0122
Summary: Inuyasha is distraught over losing the love of his life, Kagome, to Naraku. Not only did he lose her, but he also lost all of his friends. Naraku was slaughtered and Inuyasha is slowly going insane. He finds only one solution to his problems-- a permanent


Authors note: HI! I'm sorry, this one's kinda sad and depressing. Rated R for language. Ummmm Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Evanescence's Taking Over!

**Taking Over**

_You don't remember me_

_But_

_I remember you_

Kagome lay, motionless, lifeless, a gargantuan hole piercing her lower abdomen. Blood was pooling around her, covering the already red earth. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, everyone dead. All but himself. _Why, _he thought, _Why couldn't i have gone, too?_

"Are you just going to fucking leave me here, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the sky.

_I lie awake and_

_Try so hard _

_Not to_

_Think of you_

Inuyasha stared at the bright starlit night, among the branches of the God Tree. That night - three years ago - still haunted him. Naraku, just before being slaughtered, had stuck a poisonous tentacle through Kagome and the others. Inuyasha lowered his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. _I loved you. So much. But you left me; just like everyone else. I loved you, Kagome..._

_But who _

_Can decide_

_What they dream_

_And dream I do_

Inuyasha thought back, to a month before Kagome was ruthlessly murdered. That night... she'd become his. They mated under the Goshinboku, promised of love and being a family. But what no one else but Inuyasha knew - not even Kagome - was that she was with child. Pregnant. With his child. Then they all died. Inuyasha lept down from the Goshinboku and collapsed, tears flowing freely.

"Why," he sobbed, "Why her? Why not me! I'm the one who doesn't deserve to live! I'm the fucking worthless hanyou!" Inuyasha howled at the sky. He lay his head back upon the ground, "She was- pregnant! She had so much to live for! I loved her, dammit!"

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything_

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Inuyasha slowly walked up the hill where she was buried. He walked over to each of his friends gravestones and touched them tenderly. Finally, he looked up and walked slowly to his mate's memorial. As he drew his finger across the characters that spelled her name, the unwelcome memories he'd strived so hard to supress flooded his mind.

_Inuyasha stood, in his human form, staring at the lump in the blanket that was Kagome. He figured she'd be asleep by now, so he walked over to her, silently. her face was so angelic, but when she was sleepingm her beauty was amplified a hundred times. The fight they'd had earlier had definatly drained all of their strength. A slight breeze picked up and drew a strand of hair across her face._

_Have you forgotten _

_All I know_

_And all we had_

_Inuyasha reached a trembling hand out and gently brushed it behind her ear. He let his hand rest on Kagome's cheek a few more seconds. He began to remove it, but a small hand reached up and held it there. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face. Her deep chocolate eyes were open and gazing up at his. _

_"Kagome..."_

_She let go of his hang and moved her fingertips to his lips, "Shhhhh...JustI'm tired...Lay with me."_

_Inuyasha looked at her, "...Alright. Scoot over."_

_Kagome smiled slightly and slid over, holding up the blanket for Inuyasha to climb into. Inuyasha removed his haori and hakama and slid in next to her. She snuggled into his body and Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled even deeper and sighed in happiness. Somehow, under the covers their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined, a promise neither of them realized was undying love._

_You saw me _

_Mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

A cold rain began to fall and brought Inuyasha back to reality.He looked around the field of blood red flowers that bloomed when Kagome had died. They were both beautiful and deadly at the same time, somewhat like Kagome had been.

_Why,_ he thought again, _Why did she die? I felt so helpless.. I couldn't save the one person I loved the most. How can anybody not go mad when their whole life is snuffed out in their very arms!_

"She died in my fucking arms! You happy Naraku, you goddamn bastard!"

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything _

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha whirled around so fast, he flung mud into the air. There was Kagome. She was smiling, looking happy and healthy. Her school uniform was normal and she seemed to just radiate energy.

"K-kagome!"

She smiled wider and spun around. She began to walk away, not even saying goodbye, nor even turning around.

"No- wait! Kagome-I-I need you! Please!"

She kept walking. Inuyasha chased after her as fast as he could. He tried to throw his arms around her and succeeded only in watching the illusion fade away.

He looked down at his empty hands. "N-no..." he whispered, collapsing onto the ground, "not again...damn!"

_I look in the mirror_

_And see your face_

_If i look deep enough_

_So many things inside_

_That are just like you_

_Are taking over_

Inuyasha slowly got up and went back to Kagome's grave.

_I believe in you_

He sat down, right in front of it, staring at Kagome's name. He reached out and touched it again. _I have to be with you, in life or death..._

_I'll give up everything _

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. _I'm sorry Kagome, but I need to go against your wishes. I realized three years ago that I couldn't live without you. I've lived in this tormented hell long enough!_

_To live _

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Inuyasha stood. He slowly pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Forgive me, Kagome... I'm sorry." He brought the blade against his neck and, in one fluid movement, viciously severed his throat.

Immediatly the air was sucked out of his lungs, followed by the excruciating pain of blood flowing out his slit-throat. He collapsed on the ground, already feeling the life draining from him. He had one thought on his mind as his life slipped completely from him.

_Here I come, Kagome..._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything _

_Just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

In the morning, villagers who had come to mourn for their saviors, found Inuyasha, drowned in his own blood. They quickly informed Kaede and a proper burial was readied. Inuyasha was buried next to Kagome, with her for all eternity, and all throughout the afterlife.

The End.

Authors Note: Whew! sorry that is so sad and depressing...but I've been in a bad mood recently! WELL, alls said and done so press the sexy review button and tell me what y'all think!

Kagz0122


End file.
